It was Mine
by Hukuwa
Summary: After getting shot with the 10-year-old bazooka, Hibari finds himself in a future involving Dino; a future which he comes to despise. Now, he will make sure that that weak future never arrives.
1. It Was Mine

_**Blame AFI's **_**It was Mine **_**for everything involving this fic. I don't know how or why, but it inspired me. Anyways, it's an attempt at a long-term fanfic, or so I hope. **_

_**AFI's song has nothing to do with this fanfiction. Or so I hope will happen.**_

_**Pairing: D18**_

_**Warning: YAOI/BL/Boy's Love/Gay/Homosexual Relationships.(There, you've been warned so don't flag or flame, people!), OCC(?) and 'descriptive language' from our loved cloud's part.**_

_**Rating: Mature/NC-17/17+/xxx (lol) for lime/lemon scenes. **_

_**Disclaimer: If KHR were mine it would have alot, alot, alot of yaoi on it or wouldn't even be serialized at all; because of that, Characters and Plot belong to Akira Amano 100%ly.**_

_**NOT BETA'ED**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Don't move_

_Don't do anything_

_What we captured got away_

_Slipped from us_

Hibari Kyoya was not the type of person to be easily surprised, and even if you did he would hide it and bite you to death.

Still, it was in times like this, when even Kyoya Hibari-Namimori's Disciplinary Committee's president-couldn't help but be in shock.

Why? Because he had let his guard down for _just three fucking seconds _and he'd just seen a purple object flying towards him before it fell completely on his and he felt an explosion. 'What was that?' He coughed and smell of smoke invaded his nose. Pink smoke. He knew that smoke, it was from that cow kid, and Sawada Tsunayoshi had called it 1O year bazooka or something like that.

"Kyoya!" A familiar voice cried and it got nearer to the guardian. "Are you alright?" A hand spread the surrounded smoke and the other person revealed himself.

"Cavallone..." Hibari spoke, somewhat surprised. "What are you doing here, herbivore?" Somehow this Dino Cavallone looked different; much older, mature and even his smile was a different smile from the one Hibari knew.

"Guess you got hit, then..." Dino mussed to himself, a disappointed look on his face. "Well, I'll just wait five minutes, then." The Italian walked over to a double-size bed nearby. "Sit down, Kyoya." Cavallone smiled at him and pat the space besides him.

Shirtless.

He was shirtless. That useless Italian herbivore stood shirtless almost in from of him. Who did he think he was? Cloud got out his tonfas. "You...why are you-_what_ are _we _doing in a place like this?" He hissed. Dino didn't reply, and that made him angrier. "Answer, Cavallone. What is my future self doing with you in a-" He looked around; it was a hotel, an expensive on by the looks. "A Hotel?"

Something was wrong. DEFINETLY.

In a second, he placed things together and his hands started to tremble a little bit. 'What the fuck?'

Dino noticed the shaking and walked over to Kyoya. "Hey, are you OK, Kyoya?" His arms opened to grab the smaller arms and look at them. "You're trembling, are you sure you're ok?"

A tonfa hit his arm harshly.

"Ouch!" Dino backed his arms and rubbed his hurt hand. "What was that for?"

The black-haired showed his right tonfa in defense, while the left one was in attack. "Get away from me, you pedophile!" He screamed, pissed off. His eyes glared at him with a mix of rage, confusion, and fear. Yes, fear, because that idiot of Cavallone had been with his future self doing god knows what _adult _stuff and now here stood the ten years younger self. There was no doubt that they had done 'it' few hours ago; the bed sheets were all messed and it was a double sized bed, for Pete's sake!

"Hey, Kyoya, wha-aah, oooh." Dino seemed to have realized. "Uuhh, Kyoya...you see, haha, it's a really interesting story. " Decimo Cavallone noticed how his bare chest had Hibari. "Uhh...wait a second, please." Quickly he grabbed a white shirt that was on the floor.

Cloud did NOT want to know that shirt had ended there. "Explain yourself, her...herbivore." His tonfas still ready to attack and protect himself. "NOW."

The older blonde looked around nervously, as if looking for an excuse. "Umm, well, you see...it's not what you think...we are...we were-"

_POOF!_

The cloud of pink smoked exploded around the skylark as he disappeared.

Next thing he knew he found himself on the same street he was five minutes ago. His eyes were is total shock, even if they didn't show it. Rapidly, making sure no person had seen him; he ran to his house and once he was there, locked himself up in his room.

Many questions flooded the seventeen year olds mind. 'What was exactly my future self doing there? W-why am I _in that kind_ of relationship with that herbivore?' Wait...if he was in that relationship-all his pride was stomped as he rough this- did that mean he was homosexual?

Sure, he'd never been interested in a girl, since they were all weak and cried over every single thing, but gay? Hibari had never, ever, though he was. Heck, he hadn't been in love!

So, why the fuck, was his future self involved in such herbivorous acts? If you were in love you were weak, and he knew he wasn't weak. He was a carnivorous, not some herbivore like Sawada who would take care of everyone. Still, WHY?

It was fucking disgusting, he felt repulsed by himself. Even if that wasn't happening at the moment, even if it had been their first encounter, even it whatever excuse came to mind, it was traumatizing just the mare thought of him and Cavallone together.

'Shit,'

He wasn't going to allow himself to fall for Dino Cavallone. Under his dead body. 'Next time I see him...-'

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

**Aaaah, it ended OK, don't you think? **

**It's more like an introduction than a chapter it's self...I'm not really sure. But I'm writing this when I'm supposed to be asleep at 3 am in my mother's phone so that might explain alot. **

**Mnn, depends on how many reviews I get on how quick I update.(Or if I get ideas)**

**PLEASE, EVEN IF IT'S JUST ONE REVIEW~! D: **

**Cookies will be given for those who review/fav the story. ;D**

**-AiZuS**


	2. Cold Hands

**Wow, three reviews, and like 3 watches/favorite stories… e_o Guys, I don't think I deserve this…seriously…I…****I feel it's too much. Thank you, really.**

**Also, I thought it would be interesting to name each chapter a song, regardless if it's AFI or someone else's, so…yeah ;D**

_**Cold Hands**_** ©also by AFI. **

**KHR is Akira Amano's because if it were mine, Gokudera would be at Yamamoto's feet ATM. **

**Warnings: **

***BL/ Boy's Love/Gay/Homosexual/Yaoi/ or any other way you want to call a guy and a guy together doing what your imaginations tells you. **

***Hibari being Hibari.**

***OCC(?)**

**Thanks for reading. u.u Enjoy.**

**NOT BETA'ED**

**

* * *

**

_Your serenade_

_Turns to filth when I leave_

_So please,_

_Cut the love song._

It had been two years since Hibari Kyoya had been sent into the future thanks to the bazooka. His mind had evaded thinking of what he'd seen, but still, sometimes he remembered and planted the only purpose that he knew would affect his future-rejecting Cavallone Dino when he confessed.

Cavallone had to be the one that confessed, since he would never show love feelings to someone as him; and if on a low probability case he was the one who confessed...well, he would now never do such acts. On the time that had passed Cavallone hadn't reached for, or at least hadn't showed, any closer relationship than the one they had shared all these years.

The cloud guardian, now eighteen years old, was attending a general meeting of the Vongola. Hibari had accepted the duty of the guardian wholly after the fight with Shimon; still, he remained the same as ever, being a cloud.

"Hibari-san," Sawada Tsunayoshi called his name. "Are you paying attention?"

The cloud half-closed his eyes and remained as stoic as usual, just giving an arrogant 'hn' in response.

It seemed Tsuna took that as a 'yes' and continued the meeting. "So, as I was saying, the Fiorenchi Famiglia will negotiate its entrance to the alliance on Thursday; so Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and I will leave and negotiate with them."

The brunette raised his sight to see his guardians. "Any questions?"

All the guardians remained quiet in signal of understanding.

"Ah, well, um...Hibari-san," Said black-haired raised an eyebrow. "Dino-san just called me and told me to tell you to ask you to-"

"Make it quick." The skylark demanded coldly. "I don't have time for you."

Vongola shook his head franticly. "Y-yes, Dino-san wants you to go to a mission in Madrid with you!"

Hibari looked aside before grinning sadistically. The grin remained even as he left the room.

"Oi, Hibari, get back here!" Gokudera raised himself and slammed his hands against the table. "The tenth hasn't finished talking!"

Hibari ignored him and left the room.

"Don't worry, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna tried to calm the storm. "He-he's Hibari-san, besides, the meeting's almost-"

He slammed the door shut.

* * *

_'Pasajeros con destino a Berlín, Alemania, favor de acercarse a la plataforma de despegue.__Pasajeros con-' _

Hibari ignored all sound coming from the airport of Madrid and continued walking till he arrived to where he was supposed to meet Dino.

So many herbivores around him made him want to start biting them to death to show that he was strong and that love was a weakness.

Since there was no sign of the Bucking Horse, Kyoya sighed and pulled his tie a bit loose.

Five minutes later there was still no sign of Dino, so Hibari decided to seat down on a far away seat. Legs crossed, he waited impatiently, wondering if this was truly a mission.

"Kyoya!"

A familiar blonde hurried across the airport towards Hibari. The Decimo of Cavallone smiled as usual as he almost ran towards his student. "Kyoya, hi ho-"

"You're late, Cavallone." The skylark eyed the twenty-three year old; he wore his usual clothes but had the coat on hand.

Dino smiled half forced, he was already used to the younger behavior, but a usual greeting wouldn't be bad. "It's good to see you're ok, Kyoya, he he..." He exhaled before looking aside. "Was your flight ok?"

The cloud got up and made a quick 'no' as reply. Dino guessed the flight hadn't been ok since Hibari had been surrounded by weak herbivores, but suspected it had been a good flight in general. Both Mafiosos walked to leave the airport and leave to a nearby hotel, where they would be staying during their mission.

* * *

The duo arrived and climbed to the 4th floor, room 18, which was the one they would be staying. Hibari opened the door and the first thing that he saw was that there was another luggage there; confirming the fact that much to his despise he was going to share a room. At least there were two beds.

"I refuse to share a room with a weakling as you." He stated. A mix of feelings inside him; seriously, they were alone on this mission and would be sharing a room? Cavallone was trying to seduce him or what? Well, anyways it wouldn't work.

"C'mon, Kyoya, don't be like that." Dino grabbed his student's luggage besides his own. "It's better like this." He sat on one of the beds. "You should be tired after the travel, besides the hour changed; c'mon get some sleep. We'll do the mission tomorrow." He grinned assumingly.

"Hn," He smirked, already planning on a way to make Dino regret even the idea of training him. "Don't get close to me or I'll bite you to death."

Dino nodded and threw himself fully on to the bed. "It's good to see you. It's been a year and a half since we last saw each other. Have you trained?"

Hibari ignored the question and slid the window open. _'Why do I need to train if I can beat any herbivore easily?'_

The room remained quiet, but Madrid's heat started to make an effect on the suited guy. He gave a quick glance to Dino who seemed to be asleep, or soon to be so, before deciding to remove his black coat.

_'It might be a long mission'_, he thought.

Cavallone Dino smiled to himself. He was glad, he was glad that his student was ok after all this time. Sure, Kyoya was strong, but everyone had a weakness, and it seemed that Kyoya's was his arrogance. Seriously, herbivores and carnivores? _'Wait, what am I according to Kyoya? A herbivore- no, but he's never beat me.' _His expression changed to a puzzled one. _'Wish Kyoya could see that he is strong but not invincible, that could make him stronger. Maybe I should remind him...no, I don't want to get tonfa'd yet...um I don't want to get a tonfa so maybe I shouldn't remind him.' _The sensation of the weapon against his face made him frown. He should find a way to tell him without getting so harmed. Kyoya, he thought, a clam expression now on face. Yes, the boy was fierce and cold but he also had some qualities; he didn't give up easily, he had good looks-he had to admit, also was mature...or something like that. The boy had qualities, he was just too into fighting to concentrate into anything else. He seemed like a death god, a good looking death go-_'Stop thinking that,' _Dino mentally slapped himself.

"Cavallone," Kyoya's unmistakable voice called him.

Said Mafioso opened an eye.

"Let's train." Kyoya smirked. A plan on how to make the other stay away from him forever, now on mind.

Yeah, it was as usual. ... "Sure, Kyoya."

* * *

**So, how was it? I don't have an opinion about it since I think it was good but I there are some redundancy, redaction and/or grammar mistakes. It was shorter than what I expected…**

**Yet again I'm writing this on my mother's blackberry in a late night where I should be asleep :D Yeah, I'm awesome like that. ****I think I have a problem o.o ****I think the fragment of the song doesn't really have a lot to do but, it was the one I thought of. LOL**

**Enough talk, people, please leave me a review if you like or with your opinion. :3 No flames, please! If you don't like, why leave a review? **

**Flames will be used to heat my house this December and to cook marshmallows with Byakuran~**

**Next chapter will probably be updated in a month, after I return from a school trip, so...yeah... ****-.-'**

**R&R, plz~ I'll give cookies xD**

**-AiZuS**


	3. Morir de Amor

**Asadashadasaaa~God, I'm back, my trip was awesome; I made alot of friends-some were otakus, some weren't-, I met people, I got to see a really huge city and-and I AM SINGING BAD ROMANCE ON YOUTUBE! xD Yeah, you read right; I am on YouTube singing a karaoke of Bad Romance with some friends. I am **_**that**_** epic. But I'm not giving out the link because I seemed to be drunk and it was kinda weirdly-embarrassing to see it x'D.**

**Returning to the fanfic~ I don't know what will be the result of this chapter... I just know that I am really thankful for all of your reviews/alerts/faves. Thank you, from the heart (:**

**Warnings:**

***BL/Gay/Homosexual/ Boy's Love/Yaoi/MalexMale content.**

***Descriptive Words coming out of Hibari's mouth.**

***Little, really small, TYL! D18 lime part.**

***OCC (?)**

*** A bit of everything ;D**

**Disclaimer: KHR is property of Akira Amano; if it were mine I would add some D6918 owo**

**Fanfic is mine x'D**

**Song: Morir de Amor (Dying of Love) is © Kudai.**

**NOT BETA'ED**

**

* * *

**

_Espero que guardes__ I Hope you keep of me_

_De mi algún recuerdo At least one memory_

_Yo por mi parte Me for my part_

_Prefiero__ renunciar__ I prefer to resign_

The sound of metal hiting the ground resounded of the rooftop of the hotel. Both males panted heavily, trying to regain the constant respiration. They'd been training for four hours by now, and none of them had won a spar, actually this was still their first spar of the day. Romario had been watching them all the time; it seemed that Dino was still as useless without his family around.

Dino tightened the grip of the whip that held the other tonfa, but not enough to hurt the other that much. Hibari stared with ragging furry on his eyes, trying to set free the tonfa. "Ch," He tried to look for an escape that could get him to win against Cavallone. Maybe he could distract him, but he needed the perfect opportunity.

"Are you sure there's an escape, Kyoya?" Dino asked grinning mischievously. God, did Hibari hate that look on Dino; it was so annoying, even more than Sawada's goofy smile. "Just accept it, you need it improve your defense on the left, by the way." The grip remained as strong as it was, no sign of any time of releasing close.

"I'll erase that smile from your face." The skylark twisted around and kicked the Italian on the ribs as he did this.

On reflex Dino jumped away, but still receive the impact, which made him release the tonfa. Cavallone mumbled something as 'ouch, that was a stong hit' or something like that; it didn't really matter. Kyoya gripped the tonfa and ran towards this once 'teacher', ready to give a hard blow that would at least leave the other on the hospital, or at least cold on the floor.

Dino saw this and evaded it by jumping away, but missed the fact that Hibari had gotten the other tonfa by now and it was coming his way. This time, he couldn't evade it, and received a stong punch on the stomach.

"Ouch!" The blonde clenched. This wasn't good, Kyoya had his two tonfas back, ... maybe he could get him to lose another tonfa, but it was a bit risky to give a front attack right now. "Kyoya...we should leave it here for today, tomorrow we'll continue."

Backing from a fight? Yeah, it seemed as a good option at the moment, not because Dino wasn`t winning, but it was already eight pm; both were tired.

"Why do you think I'll let you go so easily?" The Japanese raised an eyebrow as he leveled his tonfas for an attack. "This is just getting started, you know?"

The other sighed, preparing his whip. "But, Kyoya, it's already eight; we didn't train this much when we were in Namimori, besides..." Hibari was already conming towards him. "Oh, forget it!" The whip moved swiftly, making the skylark look for another direction to attack. Dino turned around at the same time his opponent. _'I don't think he has realized that he could see my blind spot if he concentrated more of who he is fighting more then must fighting.'_

Their fight continued for other twenty minutes, sounds of whipping and tonfas sounding in contrast of the city's evening noises. Dino was getting tired of almost four hours and a half of fighting, really, did that boy had that much energy? "Kyoya, really we should rest." He admitted being tired but if he let his guard down FOR EVEN JUST A SECOND...Kyoya would probably let out all frustrations on him.

"No." The japansese scowled, panting softly. He too was tired but testing Cavallone's resistance was important, he needed to know how to attack him when the time came; not just mentally, but also physically since that extra blow would probably let him free form that future. "We're not going anywhere until I bite you to death."

...

Dino sighed it was gonna be a longer night than what he expected.

* * *

"¿Puedo pedirles algo de tomar? (_May I get you something to drink?)_" A waitress asked the foreigns.

Hibari didn't raise his head to see the girl. "Green tea." After ordering he realized that this poor girl didn't understand japansese.

Dino, on the other hand, looked at the girl with a charming smile on face. "Sí, por favor; ¿nos traería una limonada y un té verde? (_Yes, please; could you bring us a lemonade and a green tea?)" _

The waitress blushed a little by Dino's charms and shuttered a nervous 'yes' before going away to get their drinks.

Hibari looked around and saw all the other people in the hotel's restaurant. It didn't amaze him that everyone there was herbivores.

"Cavallone, are you going to tell me about this so called mission?" He finally asked, looking at the older in the eyes, Dino was sitting in front him.

"Ah, yes," Dino smiled, returning the look in the eye. "You see, there's a family that we suspect might be selling out information of Vongola and other allied families to the enemy. Tsuna asked me to investigate about the Fainello family, and to take measures if needed, so here we are".

"You don't need my help on something as easy as that." He stared blankly. "Unless you're much more herbivorous than I thought you were."

The blonde sweat drooped. "N...no, but if the information selling was correct then we'd probably need to take quick action, and I thought you might like a bid fight; that's why I called you." He grinned temptively. He knew what Kyoya wanted, and that was the beat people, so here was a chance to show he was stong. "Think of it...as your training's last test."

Tempting. Hibari had to admit it was tempting...so he could bite anybody to death if the suspicions were true? He could bite ANY herbivore that crossed his way? The skylark smirked, a running blood look clearly seen on his eyes. Dino took that as a yes.

Their drinks arrived soon and they ordered some simple food and continued discussing about the mission.

"I contacted a friend of mine to guide us to the Fainello and on the city; she should arrive anytime soon."

"She?"

"Yes, you'll see her when she arrives."

Two minutes later the door of the restaurant opened and a girl of about Dino's girl entered and walked towards their table. She had long brown haired, let loose, and a strapless red dress that reached her knee and black high heels. The girl noticed Dino and a wide smile was plastered on her face.

"Dino!" She cried happily.

Said blonde turned around and a greeting smile was placed on his face. He got up and hugged the girl tightly. "Aura, hello!"

'Aura' returned the hug with a loving expression on her face. "It's good to see you're OK, Dino." They let go of the hug and Aura sat between Dino and Hibari, on the opposing side of the table.

"Kyoya, she is Aura Araiza; she'll be helping us with the mission. I've known her since we were both twelve." Aura nodded shyly and smiled. "Aura, this is Kyoya Hibari, my student."

Aura raised an eyebrow. "¿Es el? Dino, no me esperaba eso de ti, haha, ¡por Dios! _(It's him? Dino, I didn`t expect that from you, haha, my god!)_"

"Por favor, Aura, ¡no digas esas cosas! _(Please, Aura, don't say such things)" _Dino hissed with a slight blush. "Además, Kyoya no entiende español, por favor, hablemos japonés, te lo ruego…. _(Besides, Kyoya doesn't speak spanish, so please, let's talk in japanese, I beg you…)_"

Aura huffed, rolling her eyes. "OK, ok."

It had been less than five minutes and Hibari was already starting to hate this girl.

Dino noticed Hibari's look and decided to change the topic. "So, Aura, have you heard anything about the Fainello?"

The girl shook her head. "Just what I've told you. There are stong accusations against them, but we need to get them in the act. We're gonna have a problem trying to find the perfect moment to capture them; the boss barely leaves his house, so he probably does the information exchange inside. If we could get a spy, then maybe we could capture them in the act." She eyed Hibari. "Now that I think of it…the Fainello don't know about your student; maybe we could get him inside the house." A dangerous look was placed on her eyes and smirked. "Of course, we'd have problems since he doesn't speak, but-"

"Wait, Aura, what if Kyoya and I went there?" Dino interrupted his friend. "That way, we could probably have more information, besides, Kyoya doesn't understand spanish, and he's learning some Italian, but he doesn't know how to speak fluently!" The blonde looked at his student; Hibari had his typical bored look on face. Dino frowned. "Kyoya, I know you could be less interested, but I need you to tell me of you agree." His hands were placed on the table, in a serious manner.

The black-haired leaned back, arms crossed. "I don't care, as long as I can bite herbivores to death." He stated coldly.

Dino sighed, resigned. "OK, so do you want to go alone?"

'_Of course, if I go alone, then no one will stop me from doing what I want.' _Hibari smirked internally_. 'But…' _If Cavallone accompanied him then he could get closer to making him get lost in the future…if he had calculated correctly, his plans would go swiftly and would be free of Cavallone and that future.

"You, accompany me, Cavallone." Kyoya ordered.

…

…silence…

…

Dino stood there, eyes opened widely; almost as if they were going to pop out of his face. "Ah…ah!" He spat.

Aura grinned. "Ok, I'll start to make arrangements for you to go to the Fainello house." Then, she looked at Dino. "What, what has you so surprised?"

"K-K…Kyoya...a-agreed to go o…on a mission w-with me…without me even insisting!" He got up from his chair and hugged Hibari. "All this years of training finally served for something else!"

"Let go, herbivore!" Hibari struggled to get free from the elder's strong arms. "LET GO, I SAID!" Damn it, he couldn't get out his tonfas!

"Dino, déjalo ir; además, eso se ve maal… _(Dino, let go of him; besides, that looks wrong…)_" The Spanish lowered her head. "Enserio, se ve mal queue abraces a un menor así. (_Seriously, it looks wrong that you're hugging a minor like that.)_

Blushing slightly, Hibari looked at Dino. "Let go."

Dino could just obligate.

After they ended discussing every matter involving what could happen on the mission, Aura left, not before whispering something into Dino's ear. Haneuma blushed and shook his head, Kyoya secretly wondered what had that herbivore whispered, but quickly placed that thought aside.

"Cavallone,"

They were back at the hotel room and it was getting late.

"Yes, Kyoya?" Dino turned around to face his still student. "Is something wrong?"

He smiled, knowing that it wasn't something as trivial as that what Kyoya was going to ask.

"You said that this mission was just going to be done by the two of us, right?" Dino nodded, confessed. "Aren't you going to take any subordinates, or are you planning to be useless in the mission?"

"…you're kinda mean, Kyoya." The blonde Italian gave a resigned look. "Well, I think that as long as I have you, I'm not going to be useless, since I want to protect you." He grinned at him.

"…!" Hibari wasn't no longer sure that he was hiding a blush, Cavallone he-had he…? _'Was that…a confession?'_ "You…was that just a…a con-"

"UWA, WHERE'S ENZO!"

'_Forget what I even thought. This guy is too useless to mean it.' _He watched as Dino looked all around the room for the turtle. "You should check the bathtub." He suggested; not that he wanted to help, but because he didn't want a giant turtle to destroy the hotel.

"Yes, thank you, Kyoya!" Dino exclaimed happily as he ran into the room's bath.

'_Fucking useless.' _The cloud rubbed his temples, TRYING TO GET AN IDEA OF WHY HIS FUTURE SELF WAS WITH CAVALLONE. Seriously, what was so god about him? He was a herbivore, for Kami's sake! _'There's nothing good about him; NOTHING._' He wasn't going to resign what he'd planned-making sure he'd destroy all of the elder's hopes; he was going to make sure of it.

Few seconds later, Dino came out with Enzo in hand. "Ha ha, here he was; thank you, Kyoya." He placed the turtle on Hibari's bed. "Could you please watch it for a second? I need to make a call."

* * *

~*10 years in the future*~

As if taking timing, the blonde man thrusted in deeply with every second, making the smaller body beneath him moan and pant. The mixture of sounds; moans, pants and a screeching bed filled the room.

The grip became stronger, and the black haired lifted himself up to 'embrace' the other, drawing blood out of his shoulders. "Aah—aah!" He clenched his eyes. He didn't want to see the expression that the Italian had on his eyes for any reason. "Ngh…ahh-stop!" His breath was agitated.

"Say my name." The elder whispered into the other's ear before biting it softly. "Say it," He thrusted upwards, hitting the prostate repeatedly. God, they were both going to reach their climax soon, but no… it wasn't time yet to come; he wanted to see his lover clearly when that occurred and judging by the fact that he still tried to hide his face after all these years, it wasn't going to be easy. The grip on his shoulders tightened. "Do you want something?" He smirked.

The other male, by his part, tried not to groan, but the pleasure was taking over him. "Nn…harder…!" He begged. This…this was so degrading, and yet…his body still carved for more. Was his body and mind a whole different thing? M-maybe, but a part of his mind was willing to give himself; while the other strongly refused. "Ghh," He bit his lip. "Ha…Aaa!" Suddenly he was lowered again, and his wrists were tied firmly together by a strong hard. "Wha-" In a quick moment his legs were parted more, giving a great view; at least in his lover's mind. The Japanese's eyes widened in horror, "Don't you dare to-"

"Kyoya," He was cut off by gentle and lustful lips. "Say my name."

Another quick, yet forceful, thrust.

"Ahh-!" The pressure on his member accumulated. The Italian continued thrusting, and the cloud could feel they were both getting closer every second. God, did Kyoya hated that the other knew perfectly where to hit so that he saw stars. In a deep thrust his eyes went wide open as he felt the other seed be released inside him. Few seconds later, Hibari released, shutting his eyes.

The sight that greeted him before his sight became hazy was a smiling Dino Cavallone.

The Don removed himself with a lot of care and flumped himself besides his lover for more than five years. "I love you, Kyoya. I really do." The blonde grabbed the smaller and tugged him closer to his body warmth. He smiled and covered them both.

Hibari sighed "Don't say that. I'm getting angry because you've said that for the past 10 years; it's always the same phrase…" He huffed with a really small blush; if Cavallone asked, it was still the effects of sex, not embarrassment.

"But it's the truth, Kyoya." He removed the sweat from the younger's forehead and planted a chaste kiss. "I'd lie if I said other thing." He pressed Kyoya closer to his body. And they remained in silence for a few seconds before Dino felt a slim finger trace his chest; specially the scar that he'd gotten. "What's wrong?"

Noticing the attention he's made, Hibari pulled away. "Nothing." He assured. "Go to sleep." He turned around, but was quickly pulled back to stare at Dino. "What?"

Dino looked at him, a thin smile on face. "Don't feel bad because of the scar; it was worth getting it…if it weren't for it, we'd never have been together." Hibari opened his mouth to protest, but was shut as the blonde caressed his cheek. "I'm glad we're together, Kyoya." He grinned as usual.

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

**Asdfgghhjh…! =_=**

**I'm back sooner than I expected, and for once, this wasn't written in a phone, wi-hi~!**

**Anyways, I don't really like the lemon scene, I feel I'm a Little bit off :/ Hope I'm back fully when the real deal with lemon comes. (The lemon scene was a result of me listening to 'Party in your Bedroom', 'Heartbeat', 'Forever Young', 'BPM' and 'Luz de Día' -.-')**

**Geh, please review if you like lol :D Flames will be used to hear my house or to lit up Gokudera's dynamite. (OMG, Julie is the real evil dude, not Enma… *shot*)**

**Btw, Aura is a mixture of OCs she's not gonna be a fujoshi, nor a love interest, just Dino's friend. :'3 I dont think I'll include her much, meh... :/**

**-AiZuS**


	4. Darling, I want to destroy you

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, I am -really glad you like the last chapter [: **

**This chapter's song is of AFI-again-, and its 'Darling, I want to Destroy You'. :D (I FUCKING LOVE AFI 3)**

**Warnings: **

***BL/Homosexual/Yaoi/Gay/Boy's Love OR whatever you want to call two guys having sex, kissing, holding hands and loving each other.**

*** Swearing out of the Vongola Cloud, whom we love.**

***OOC(?)**

***Seriousness or as much as I can get to be ;~;**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs entirely to Akira Amano, if it were mine...Enma would have appeared alot of time ago and would've become Tsuna's uke; which would have created an uke!27 fan rampage :]**

_**So here's my favorite part**_

_**When You beg for my heart**_

_**And I disappear**_

**NOT BETA'ED**

**

* * *

**

The main door-gate of the house opened in front of them. Dino, Hibari and Aura walked in, casually. As they got closer to the receiving door, Aura whispered to Dino, "I told the Fainello that you were here to discuss business between Cavallone, Vongola and them."

Dino nodded. "Thanks." He placed his hand on her shoulder as if assuring the mission was going to be fine. " Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying." She spat quickly, facing sideways with a small blush on her face.

"Ha ha, still as always, Aura," Dino joked. "You haven't changed at all."

Hibari continued walking, concentrating on what mattered to him, not on the talk that the two 'adults' in front of him were having. _'So childish...herbivores...' _

A second later, the three of them stopped walking as the person who was waiting in the front door, greeted them. He wore a black suit and his pale skin made contrast with his messy black hair and olive colored eyes.

"Ah, Araiza." He smiled, raising an eyebrow. "It's good to see that you arrived safely; I see Cavallone and Vongola are with you...I thought they'd come separately."

Hibari glared at the man. Something about him made the cloud just hate that herbivore.

Aura nodded. "Yes. Yes. I met them on the way here, so we came together." She smiled and gave that man a small bow. "Dino, I don't know if you remeber him...Hibari, I'd like you to meet Lucio Roman; the head of the Fainello family."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucio." He introduced himself as he shook Dino's hand. He was about to take Hibari's hand to shake it as well, but the cloud let something that seemed like a growl of protest in response. " Not social, I see..." The man whispered under his breath.

"Nice to meet you, Lucio." Dino greeted back, grinning as usual, but if you looked closely you could since seriousness in the look. "Well, you must know, but this is Vongola Decimo's cloud guardian; Hibari Kyoya."

"He's not a very social boy; I see.

Dino looked at the other. "Yes, well, that doesn't really bother me."

* * *

When the sun had gone to rest and the moon was shining between gray clouds, it was at last when the skylark finally got some time away from the herbivores. Fortunately, the Fainello had an individual room for him and Bronco.

Kyoya looked outside his window before opening it and raising his hand.

Surely, in no time, a yellow puff flew on to the hand that was waiting for him.

"Hn," He changed the look on his eyes for a calmer one. 'I hope you didn't get lost,' The cloud closed the door behind him and walked over to bed; Hibird resting in the other pillow.

_Knock Knock_

The black-haired shot his eyes opened. 'Who-' Who dared to interrupt him when he was going to sleep? Someone who didn't know him, it seemed.

With tonfas in hand, he walked over and opened the door, ready to give a blow.

"Kyoya-!" Dino's eyes widen as a metallic weapon hit his face.

The impact made him back, blinking in surprise. "Whoa, Kyoya, wha-?" Fortunately, Cavallone had gotten used to hard blows, so even though the tonfa hit was hard, it wasn't enough to leave him in blackout.

Although the face was familiar, the cloud didn't release the weapons. "Cavallone, what are you doing here?"

The blonde rubbed his cheek. "Ouch, Kyoya, why did you do that?"

"What are you doing here?" He spat.

Dino sighed, looking around. "Well," Decimo walked over and grabbed the left wrist and pulled Hibari into the room, he leading.

"Kyoya, I have something important to tell you."

The bare light on the room didn't help the fact that Dino was grabbing his wrists.

"What?" The cloud spat, maintaining calm although any other person in this situation would be shuttering. "Make it quick."

Dino maintained quiet before reaching out to turn on a nearby lamp. "Kyoya, don't let your guard down, do you understand?"

...

...

What?

"What are you saying?" The younger hissed with eyes wide open at the useless 'suggestion'. "How dare you say something so useless? I've never let my guard down, and you know it!" He as tempted to bite his 'tutor' to death, he was sooo close to doing so!

Hibari let himself free, damn it, it was tempting to bite Bronco to death, but them...he'd have a corpse to handle.

"I know, I know." Dino rubbed the back of his head. "But this is a mission that cloud turn out to be dangerous, so don't think that you can 'bite them all to death'." He made a quick pause but continued just as Kyoya was opening his mouth to respond. "They've more experience and if they're planning something against Vongola, they might-"

"I know." The skylark interrupted. "You don't need to come to me and tell me something as obvious that I should not let my guard down, and just so you know, Cavallone, I've had missions and I know what's danger...even before I trained with those herbivores that you call friends and the baby!" God, was Dino annoying sometimes! This was the kind of attitude that made him a useless, weak, annoying, easily to be killed herbivore; if Cavallone placed his feelings aside for once, he could be a strong rival. "You worry so much for other's feelings that you cannot give me a lethal hit when we train! I'm not like you, understand?" His face was red with exasperation.

"I'm not like that, Kyoya!" Dino shot back, taking Hibari by surprise. The skylark wasn't prepared for an answer. "I do worry for the people I care about, but I am not weak." His tone was serious. "I came here to tell you not to make something stupid that might get you killed if we were under attack. I worry for you, can't you understand?" He grabbed his student by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "**DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! **Until we can show that Fainello is complotting we shouldn't do anything stupid as getting into brainless fights, ok?"

Dino breathed in and out. He needed to keep his voice down even if he was angry.

"Please, Kyoya, don't make me regret the fact that I chose you for this mission..." He let out this last as a soft whisper, cutting the distance between the two.

The shock stayed in the skylark's face for a few seconds. "..." He looked aside. No, he wasn't feeling ashamed, but why did it seem so hard to look at the Italian in the eye?. "Then, if that how you feel, why didn't you tell me before?" He smirked, trying to maintain his cool. "You've had to deal with me for more than a year, _you should know me. _ So don't say such things," With a strong grip he shrugged Dino off and walked away.

"...if I hadn't tell you it was so that you wouldn't get angry." Dino stated, looking at the japanese firmly.

"How could you think I could get angry over something like that?" The night colors made contrast with Hibari's pale skin, making him seem paler yet. "That's something that an herbivore would do. I'm better than that."

Dino tched. "Well," He gave a nervous yet firm gulp. "If you think you can get out easily if something happens...I won't stop you."

Silence

Hibari Kyoya remained quiet, hiss dark orbs hiding a hint of surprise._ 'Good, I'm getting him to back off...maybe that way we won't become...lovers...' _ He grimaced at the thought."Ok, done." The cloud looked at sky in the eye. "Now get out of my room."

Dino remained there.

"Didn't you hear me, Cavallone? Get out." Hibari repeated raising an eyebrow. _'Just what the fuck does he want now?' _

"I'm sorry, Kyoya." He gave a step forward. "I was just worried for you." It seemed Bronco had returned to this calmer, yet usual, self.

"No need; now get out before I bite you to death."

The blonde's shoulders lowered briefly. "I was just worried, you're very precious to me."

_'No...you're fucking kidding me...' _ Hibari's eyes widen in horror. _'Is he...confessing?' _He backed...his feet were feeling a bit shaky, but he got a grip of himself. He had to turn Dino down if he confessed. "Why are you saying such useless things?"

Dino looked at the shorter. "Because it's the truth." He smiled. "So, I just wanted you to know."

"Ch, get out of my room." He pushed Cavallone away.

"Ok, but...I won't stop you if you want to bite someone to death..._if _ you have a good reason." The older reasoned. " You're important, Kyoya...to everyone and to me."

"Just get out." The cloud ring was now emitting flames.

* * *

The following days went in relative calm, since Dino evaded making unnecessary contact with the cloud. Sure, he'd come to inform about the Fainello, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kyoya, on his part, was getting bored. He'd at last had found the serenity to put away all that involved Cavallone, but that little bug still kept him wondering from time to time. He sat on his bed, looking outside; no herbivores that could be bitten to death and enjoyed were near. Hibird flew outside the window, singing Namimori's anthem.

_'I should just crush Cavallone's hopes...no, stop thinking that.' _No, he should just put the things aside. If he knew what his future self was doing, then why would he do it if he hated it? _'There's no way that you'll ever end up with him, Kyoya. You're not a weak herbivore in love like Sawada...'_

_..._

Fuck it, he was destroying Cavallone's hopes just in case.

It took Dino by surprise to see Hibari leaned on against his door, a non-patience look on his face, together with a light blush-nah, Dino was going insane; that meeting with Fainello had lasted too much and now he was hallucinating. Yeah, that had to be it. "Kyoya?"

The boy looked up. "Bronco, you finally arrived." He smirked.

"Um, yeah, I...a meeting just ended; I think I need to take actions, it seems that they are going to do something, I'd better put the other families ones on guard."

"Tch," The blacked haired looked another way. "Let's go inside your room."

"Eh?" Dino blinked twice. "Come again?"

Kyoya grabbed him by the suit's sleeve and dragged him inside, locking the door behind him. "You." The cloud spoke fiercely, but tattered a bit at the end.

Dino gulped. _'This is...strange. Why is Kyoya acting so...not him? Is he drunk? No, he seems ok, but that'd explain the blush...' _The Don looked at Hibari who was leaned against him. _'No, pay attention to him...' _Dino backed away, parting his body from his student's." Y-yes, Kyoya?"

The skylark gave Dino space to move, before gulping. Hard. "Who is your love interest, Cavallone?" A dead serious tone planted.

"Answer."

Dino gulped. "W-why...? I mean, since when have my...um...my relations been important to you? You've never cared about me..."

Hibari glared. "Answer me."

The blonde looked other way. "I-I like someone, if that's what you're trying to ask."

"Who?" Hibari was getting impatient. Cavallone should just say a name quickly. QUICKLY, if he wanted to live."Tell me."

"I...well, it's hard to say it when you have a murderous aura by you, Kyoya..." _'Ok, so he's definite not drunk, that's good...?' Wait- why would Kyoya be asking this...unless-' _"-Wait, Kyoya...are you jealous?"

Color rose involuntarily from Hibari's cheeks. "No, Cavallone; now answer." He got out a tonfa as threat.

"Are you jealous of...Aura?" Dino took a step closer. "Because she's just a friend, don't worry, Kyoya."

"I am NOT jealous, Bronco." Hibari gave a step forward and raised the tonfa. "Ok, so that girl is not your love interest, then who?"

Dino sighed. "Put down the tonfa, please." Hibari did as said in slow motion. "I thought I'd already made it clear, and I didn't expect an answer. I mean, I'm **male, **so it's difficult, but..." He took Hibari by the wrists. "I like you, Kyoya." He pulled him closer and sealed their lips.

"!" Hibari's mind was blank at the moment. _'Wha-' _ So Cavallone had been the one to confess? Dino had been the one to blame for- a tongue was pressing against his. "Aah-!" He broke the kiss, to shocked to even speak. "What the-"

Dino let go of him. "Sorry, Kyoya, this was why I didn't want you to know." He turned aside to leave. "Please, ignore this happened. We're soon going to be over with this and when we return you can forget about me."

"Wait, herb-Cavallone D...Dino." Hibari had to just say 'no' and this would end; yeah that was it. "Explain what you did," He demanded. "Why did you-" His mind came to another idea- he could toy with Cavallone and that was he'd be so destroyed he'd never come again. That sounded better and more interesting. "Why did you kiss me without asking?"

Dino stood at the end of the door. "Because I love you, Kyoya...?" Why was Kyoya asking this? He knew that Hibari was going to be shocked but couldn't he just stay in silence? "I guess you don't want to see me, Kyoya."

It was now or never, he had to make sure Cavallone fell into his trap. "Kiss me again." He declared.

"Huh?" Dino's eyes seemed as if they were going to pop out. "Wh-what did you say?"

The next second Hibari Kyoya was kissing him awkwardly. Dino's brain registered what was going on and returned the kiss.

After a few seconds they broke apart and looked at each other.

"So you love me too, Kyoya?"

_'No.' _Hibari looked aside. "I would've bitten you to death a long time ago, Haneuma."

Was he so desperate to change the future by doing this sort of things with the person his future self was involved with in the future? Did he really want to change his future like this?

It seemed so.

"I love you, Kyoya." Dino grinned and kissed the other on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"Hn," The other flinched at the sudden affection but did nothing against it. He grinned, yeah, toying with him would be fun.

* * *

**==; Ok, you can kill me now. Sorry it's so late, but I had alot of things to do with Christmas and New Year. And then it turns out I failed math and I'm gonna have to take a regularization course from Monday-Friday from 3-7 pm until the 28th, so I'll have no time to write. Maybe I could write during weekends, but it'd be difficult.**

**Hope you liked this chapter u.u Hibari is an ass (but he'll beat Adelheid with that yakuza suit of his xD). Next chapter will be better, I promise D: And Hibari will gradually fall for Dino -w-**

**Oh-and R&R plz. DON'T FLAME, people; it will be used to heat the onsen to cure my stress over math~**

**Before I forget, someone anonymous reviewed saying that Dino is Italian and not Spanish. I know that, but Dino know spanish in my fic ;D He needs to know languages to make deals (with Mexican mafia *shot*)**

**-AiZuS**


	5. My life would suck without you

***peeks* I...I...I have a GOOD excuse of why I ****haven't updated in all this time ;A; **

**You see, I was going to post it a while ago (read as 3 months ago) but the school stuff came, blah, blah, AND MY MOM FOUND OUT ABOUT YAOI. Not about shonen-ai, about YAOI. Heck, she went crazy and had me clean my mangas (she went over them to see if they weren't gay. Fortunately, my Junjou volumes are OK) and she had me delete my computer yaoi files...including the fic. e_e. It's all OK now, though; she's fine with it...as long as it isn't porn...*cough*Togainu no Chi like *cough***

**Leaving that aside, THANK YOU ALL WHO PUT ME ON ALERT. THAT MOTIVATED ME TO WRITE IT FASTER, REALLY. : D You're all going to heaven/hell for it. After this chapter, I'm going to -try and- add drama/angst.**

**KHR isn't mine or else I'd be *censor* some pineapples. That's why, its property of Akira Amano.**

**The song isn't mine either, it's Kelly Clarkson's.**

**Last note, WARNINGS: YAOI (BoyxBoy action), OOC (deal with it, people,), swearing, and any other things I might pass by.**

**NOT BETA'D**

_'Cuz we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You get a piece of me, every time I say_

_'My life would suck without you!'_

* * *

Dino Cavallone was happy today. Scratch that, SUPER happy. And anyone that came across him could sense it.

Why?

Oh, why was he so happy?

His beloved Kyoya had, oddly not beat the crap outta him yesterday, but had also confessed that he returned Decimo's feelings (of love).

Two nights ago it had happened. At first he had seriously thought that hadn't been real. Seriously, Kyoya seemed like a type of person to not harbor those feelings, but at least it had turned out he had!

Alvarado looked at the blonde with a mixture of wonder and disgust. "May I know what's so good, Cavallone?" He looked down at the document in his hand. "I don't think getting to see me sign a piece of paper is magical."

Dino blinked a few times before returning to reality. "Huh? Oh-ah...no. Ha ha, I'm just happy." He smiled before looking down at the paper in front of him. "So, have you heard?" He started a casual conversation. "Tsuna thinks that maybe he should reconsider every alliance the Vongola has-just to clear things up."

Alvarado raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked chuckling under his breath. "I had no idea. Guess I should make sure I'm gonna stay in the alliance, no?" His eyes fixed again on the paper. "But I think you should worry about yourself."

"I am worrying about myself," Dino leaned back against the chair. "I'm just telling you so that you are careful," He shot a quick glimpse to make sure that the other Mafioso was paying attention. "We don't want an alliance to be broken; we'd be left weaker that way."

The other Mafiosi let out a low chuckle. "Yes, a breaking of alliance is about as bad as a war. You never know how bad it's gonna be." A small grin adorned his face.

Dino was about to answer something when there was a light knocking on the door. "Come in," Alvarado placed the document in a drawer, giving his attention to whoever was going to enter.

"Sorry, Don, but..." The subordinate sweat dropped skeptically. "Kyoya Hibari wants to see Dino-san."

Dino looked at the door, wondering what Kyoya wanted. A date? No, this was _**the**_ Hibari Kyoya we're talking about Chat? Maybe, but not likely. Spar? Possibly. "Can I go?" He asked the family head.

"Yes," Alvarado motioned his hand, not even glancing up any more. "We're already finished discussing this. I'll call Vongola Decimo to check on something,"

The blond boss smiled and headed to the door.

"Kyoya?" He asked, peeking into the hallway. "Kyoya?" He asked again, closing the door behind him. He eyed his still student leaned against a far door.

"Caval-" Hibari stopped mid sentence. No, they were supposed to be lovers now; should he address Bronco by his name. "Dino," The black haired decided to call. _'This better be worth saving me from that future.' _With silent steps the skylark reached Dino.

"Something wrong?" Dino looked around and glanced at Hibari. "Got into a fight? Broke any bones? Killed someone?"

"No, no, and tempting, but no." The Cloud answered in order. "I want to spar with you," A light blush tinkled his cheeks. _'This isn't a date or anything related to that. Don't blush.'_

"Is this a date?" He smiled, maintaining his hand on the younger's shoulder.

_'For __Kami's sake, __**NO**__.' _"If you win, we...we...can go out." This took away most his pride. Him, Hibari Kyoya, asking on a fictitious date.

"..." There was a moment of silence, both wondering what the other thought.

"Kyoya," Dino decided to break the silence, taking hold of the smaller by the shoulders. "You don't have to force yourself over a date. If you just want to fight me, it's ok. We'll go on a date when you're ready." His eyes meant seriousness and those feeling transferred onto Hibari.

"Don't say absurd things, herbivore." Vongola responded, shaking off the hands on his shoulders. "I'm not forcing myself over something as trivial as a date. Do you want to fight or not?"

Cavallone sighed, scratching the back of his head. _'Well, Kyoya insists this isn't going to be something he can't handle, but...' _ He grimaced._ 'No, think positively, he's willing to go out with you.' _"Ok, we'll train, and then we'll go out. Is that ok for you?"

Hibari nodded, eying the training ground that could be devised since where they stood. "Let's go." He took a hold of Hibari's hand, knowing this could either get him no reaction or a 'biting'.

Bronco had taken his hand. W...what could he do? Attack him? Well, it seemed the best answer, but something inside him told him to just start walking..._'No, you have to do something, you can't stay without acting,' _Reminding himself of **why** he was doing this again, the skylark started to walk, still holding Dino's hand.

Even after two hours of the two Mafioso sparing, neither of them seemed to get tired. Sure, by now they were panting and sweating, but that didn't mean they had no energy left. With his Vongola Gear ready to strike again, Hibari smiled, maybe he couldn't do the things he did before he started 'dating' Dino, but he could most definitely kick his ass in training...just as a showing of 'his love'. God, he had to stop thinking about that.

"Ready to loose, Haneuma?"

"Truth be told, Kyoya, no." Dino smiled with determination and stretched his whip. "I don't think I'll be losing."

"Right." The cloud scoffed before he attacked once more, Roll ready to attack too.

...

Two hours after that, they had at last ended their 'small' practice; Hibari had ended loosing. For a moment Hibari thought that Dino had let him win, but he shook the thought away. Haneuma had been strong, he had to admit; he'd been stronger than other times, but not really stronger...just...more endurance.

"Kyoya?"

Hibari raised his sight. Currently they were both in Dino's room and it seemed that the younger had been too consumed in his thoughts to notice that Dino was now without a shirt.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at the towel Dino had in his stretched out hand. "A towel?"

Dino shrugged. "I don't think you're the type of person that takes a bath and walks out naked."

At this comment, Hibari had to blush. "I'm not taking a bath with you." Was his immediate response.

The blond in front of his looked at the towel and then at his lover. "...I wasn't thinking any of that." A light blush also adorned his face. "I meant for you be ready when I came out, but if you want us to take a-"

"NO." The prefect held out his tonfas. Why had he said that? Well, it had been instinct, but still. "Get out of my sight, Cavallone."

"Ok," Dino smiled thinly before going into the bathroom.

Hibari stayed outside the bathroom, sitting confortly on the king size bed. How much more time was Dino going to be inside? As his patience was starting to reduce to zero and he was serisously conidering just go his room, the door opened. "Too-..."

Words stopped flowing out. Dino stood at the frame of the door, towel tied to the waist, his wet hair held back by Dino's left hand. His toned abs were marked by the water droplets that still lingered on his body, and his arms preventing him from covering his body and remarked his various tattoos. "Ready, Kyoya." He smiled as always, walking over to the bed. "Kyoya?"

"..." Face flushed he grabbed the towel, cursed something under his breath and marched to the bathroom.

* * *

Next day Dino had an important meeting with Tsuna and some others mafia bosses; leaving Hibari by himself all day to do whatever he wanted. That meant nothing. He could just rest and isolate himself from the crowd he'd been near to. Hibird flew around him for a few minutes before landing to sleep on his owner's chest.

Lazily opening his left eye, Kyoya looked at the yellow puff ball. _'Where had you been, huh?'_

"Hibari, Hibari." Hibird chirped a few times and then he closed his eyes to sleep.

_'It doesn't matter.'_ He shrugged it off and returned to sleep. It was calm...he loved it. No herbivores around him, no Sawada Tsunayoshi that cried over any little thing, no Cavallone to trip and disrupt peace, just him. He smirked; maybe he should toy with Dino more before throwing him away. _'No, it's OK just like that.'_ The truth was that Kyoya Hibari had never considered his sexuality, after all, regardless of it, you ended up attached to weak people that could infect their herbivore-ness to Hibari._ 'The future with Haneuma...'_

His eyes shot open. _'No, don't...don't become a herbivore and stop thinking about it.' _He got up, making Hibird fly away. "I cannot let that happen."

Under the rooftop the cloud was resting on, a door opened. Dino was having a conversation on cell phone as he walked out into the green area.

"No," He said, getting Hibari's attention. "Wha-of course not, where did you get that idea?" He asked, walking further away from Hibari's hearing range. "...you saw that? Uh, I swear I can explain-hey, I wasn't saying that!"

The black haired rolled his eyes. For a second he thought that it'd be an interesting conversation, but no.

"OK, I get it. I'll try to complete the mission as soon as I can. Happy? Look, Tsuna's really thinking of taking the Fainello family out, so we'll be finished soon. I did find some interesting stuff here,"

At this, Hibari's ears perked up. _'What did he find?'_ He hadn't told him. Whatever it was, he was sure, that when he confronted him, he'd find out. _'Who is he talking to, anyways?'_

"Yes, I'm sure about it and no, I don't need security." There was a pause. "Look, I do know how to make an investigation, ok? We just need to stay a bit more and then we'll go back." Dino turned around just in time Hibari backed so that he wasn't seen. "Yeah, I get it, don't worry." The conversation seemed to continue and Dino returned back inside.

Hibari watched silently and returned to his business, putting aside the conversations. Besides, it was probably something that wasn't so important.

* * *

Later that night, there was a knock on Hibari's door.

The prefect, who was far away from going to sleep and was contemplating the night, didn't even bother to turn around and see who it was. "What do you want?"

A low chuckle. "I just wanted to check on you." Dino said and walked over to his lover. "And I wanted to ask you why you were spying on me."

Black orbs turned around, his voice unaffected. "Spying on you?" Hibari turned around fully to look at Dino. "Oh, you noticed I was watching you during that call." He smirked. "I doubted you had the abilities to notice it."

The blond shook his head, oddly enough, he seemed more solemn today. "I have to know what happens; who flinched slightly at the contact. "I have something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" Hibari asked, removing the hand by force. "Are you going to break with me?" Inside his mind, Kyoya did want it, it would be such a relief if that happened. It would remove a weight from his shoulders and he wouldn't have to be attached to Dino any more in any way.

"Of course not!" Dino blinked surprised. "Kyoya, you're the best thing that has happened, why would I do that?" He laughed a bit nervous. "Why, do you want that?" But before Hibari could answer, Dino cut him in. "Let that aside, we have to talk about the mission."

* * *

**Face it, if you had a (semi)naked Dino in front of you, you'd blush.**

**Again, sorry for the late update ): Fortunately, it's vacation time~ :D That means I can update. Oh, and by the way, I keep making Hibari repeat that he doesn't like Dino since the more a person insists on something, sooner or later he falls into it. **

**R&R, reade****rs, if not your fingers will rot~ -wtf- Ughhh, next chapter will be good, I SWEAR.**

**-Shirasu**


	6. The Con

**Wholey shet, what's this, an update in less than two months? Wow, it must be 2012 already! *silence* Uh, yeah, so, ****I got like 6 alerts…damn it, that made me feel o special lol so... :'D(Seriously, that was my face). Anyway, he's the sixth chapter, hope you like it, I don't plan on making it any longer than ten chapters, LOL.**

**This story is purely fan made and it's is not done to get profit. I don't own KHR, or else it would be smut yaoi plot all the time.**

**Warnings: Yaoi/BL/MxM/Homosexuality, or any other ways you call it, some colorful words, my (failed) attempt in violence, lemon(thank Aimee!), OOC ;A;**

**Song: The Con-Tegan and Sara**

* * *

_I'm listening-you're so guilty of this you should know this_

_I broke down and wrote you back before you had the chance to,_

_Forget, Forgotten, I am moving pass this giving notice_

_I have to go, yes I know the feeling, know you're leaving. _

"What about it?" Hibari asked his attention a bit on what Dino could say. "Did you find something _useful_?"

The blonde chuckled in a low voice. "Yes." He replied. "Why, did you think I'd report you something not useful?"

"Who knows, you as well report anything." The cloud replied, leaning back. Well, now that he thought of it, Dino and he didn't seem like a couple-_'Wait, what? Stop thinking that!'_ He told himself, grimacing at his own thoughts. "Well, are you going to tell me what you found out?"

"Yes, that's the whole purpose of meeting you tonight!" Dino remembered and closed the distance between the two. "Well, our investigation has shown that Alvarado has, indeed, conspired against the alliance."

"Oh, and when was this found out?" Hibari replied, walking away from Dino in a smirking manner. "I don't recall us doing anything else but being here."

"I did my researches at night." Dino quickly interrupted, knowing that Kyouya could easily respond. "Why did you think I came here almost every night? Well, aside from checking on you."

"I can take care of myself, Ca-..._Dino._" He hissed. "Now tell me what you found out because if I recall correctly, and I think I do, you said I could bite as many people as I wanted it Alvarado was guilty."

The blonde Decimo sweat dropped._ 'It's good to see he's unaffected...' _A small sigh escaped his lips. "Well, Alvarado's been giving out illegal information to the enemies, we believe that he meets with them at nights, and we just proved it."

"Good," The prefect walked farther away, getting his tonfas out; ready to kick the crap out of everyone he could. "Now, let's-"

"Wait!" The other present explained, shaking his hands in disapproving manner. "No, not now! Not at night!"

...wait, what? What was that?_ 'Did he just tell me to wait?' _"That's it, Cavallone, I don't care if you are my lover," the tonfas raised as they showed themselves ready to beat Dino, "but this is just ridiculous! Why the fuck should we wait if we know he's guilt-" In a swift movement, his mouth was covered by a bigger hand."-mgphg!"

Dino smiled nerviously. "Shhhhhh!" He hissed back, signaling Kyouya to remain quiet. "Ssh, Kyouya, they can listen!" The blonde pointed at the door. Once he was sure that the skylark wasn't going to snarl back (at the moment) and after receiving a bite on the hand, Dino let go. "We cannot attack right now because they already know we know."

"So what are you doing here?" Somehow, his ring was started to emit more flames than before. "How the hell did they know?"

Guiding Hibari briefly around for some seconds, Cavallone uncovered his mouth until they were far from the door. "That's part of the plan," He explained. "Look, right now, if they're doing what we think they're doing, they're going behind me."

"Why you?"

Dino raised an eyebrow at him. "Because I'm the head of another famiglia, and I have no heir to take my place. Going for Vongola in this very second is something stupid, so they're going behind me. Right now I can't return to my room."

"Oh, so where are you staying? The stables?" Hibari said amused by the other's logic. There was no way he'd let Bronco stay with-

"With you."

...

"No." Was the inmediate, crude reply. "Get out."

Dino looked dramatic hearbroken. "Why? I can't go anywhere else!" The blonde mid-glared at Hibari. "This is serious, I bet I would get killed if I returned!"

"Well too bad, you had a short useless life." Hibari replied. "Now go ahead and die."

Dino's jaw dropped slightly. There wasn't going to be a bit of pity to him? Not a tiny show of compassion from his lover's side? _'No, I need to show Kyouya I can survive, but returning to my room is really risky...' _He told himself. "Well, at least let me stay in the coach, Kyouya." He tried to reason. "If his subordinates see me up they might try and kill me. I tell you, let me stay here, besides it's not like I don't know something might happen in the night, please?" He asked.

**"...no." **The cloud replied, pointing at the door, "Go away." But Dino continued to pester about please letting him stay(even if it were on the floor!), and at the end, Kyouya Hibari gave in. "Fine, you can stay, but don't come close to me, I don't like having someone around in my sleep!"

"Thank you!" And on instinct, Dino gave Hibari a big kiss in the cheek.

* * *

It was until later that night when Hibari woke up and tried shifting his position in the bed that he found out he couldn't. His attention to this made him come back on his scences inmediatly, allowing him to sence if there was danger around.

He found none.

He just found out a sleeping Dino besides him. Oh, so that was-"What?" Kyouya hissed annoyed, his mind was debating if to punch the crap out of the blond for being so close to him or if to just throw him to the floor and return to sleep. "Cavallone," He tried. If he didn't wake up he's just throw him onto the floor. Kyouya got no answer. "Cavallone," He tried again, deciding already where he could deposit the cadaver after he finished with it. You'd think that him being a mafia _**boss**_ he'd be able to wake up at the sound of a leaf falling, but no.

Dino opened his mouth to say something and it seemed that at last he was going to wake up! "Mnm...Kyouya..." He mummbled in sleep. Then the worse came, he _smiled_.

_'Holly kami, what was he dreaming about?'_ A frantic Kyouya asked, confussed now if he sould just kick him awake, feel happy about a dream with him or angry.

For some unknown reason he was feeling charitative, must've be the night, so the prefect decided to simply take away the covers away from Dino and let him sleep there. _'Hn, herbivore, be lucky I feel kind...wait, since when do I fucking care about being kind?' _Was the last thought he could make up between yawns as sleep took control of him again.

The next day was normal, oddly enough Hibari thought. Wasn't there someone that should be stopped? At this moment Decimo Cavallone and him were resting in his balcony, but...Dino was getting closer in distance. After a few seconds of watching each other their lips had met in a soft kiss. It was a kind kiss where their tongues didn't even get a chance to meet, but that was soon changed since as soon as they broke apart; the blonde crashed their lips together. This time Dino deepen the kiss, biting slightly Kyouya's bottom lip so that his mouth could get a taste of the other. Hibari responded with equal ferocity, closing his eyes and fought back but inevitably lost the battle as his tongue submitted into Dino's.

"I love you," The blond whispered into the other's ear shell before biting it hard enough for it to hurt. "I know you love this, Kyouya."

"Get...away." The younger breathed out, trying to push the other away. "What are you doing...?" Dino lowered to the other's neck and started nipping and sucking on the sensitive spots in the white flesh.

"Why, you ask?" The male chuckled darkly before switching to the other side of the neck. "I know you like to be dominated." He breathed out and ripped the shirt open.

The black haired looked started by the other's aggressiveness. Cavallone had never acted like this, at least not in front of Hibari himself. The black haired held his breath back at the same he suppressed a growl escape his lips as Dino bit down his chest, leaving strong marks all over him. "Stop..." He breathed out, a mixture of lust and anger within him. "Cava-aah!" Fuck, what had that been?

Dino smiled at him. "It's good you know how to moan." Seconds later, both found themselfs on a big bed, Hibari under Dino's tight grasp. "I will make you cry more, don't worry." And with that said he bit Hibari's erect nub and tweaked it, savouring it's taste. The other hand trailed to the other side of the chest and played with the other nipple, flicking and rubbing it alternatively.

His lips were swollen by now from having to bit them to hold back those moans. Thise moans...didn't go with him, that was someone weak would do, some one _submissive_ would do. 'Fuck, wha...what's-' "Ahh...!" His back arched into Decimo's body heat, wanting to find more of that bost that produced such delightful touches and sensations on his body. Now Dino's tongue was on his stomach, licking it's way to his hips, sucking on the body, leaving red marks allover him. "Ngh...stop."

Dino did stop.

But then he raised himself and kissed Kyouya in the lips, silently saying with his eyes something between the lines of 'your hidden wish' and 'thank you's. The kiss was braver than the others, and the skylark continued to fight back, yet losing again to the other muscle. They broke apart and the only thing that conected their lips was a thin trail of saliva, quickly broken by the blond tugging down the smaller's pants.

"Wah-!" The black haired protested, getting on his elbows but quickly changed idea as he saw Dino take off his own clothes. "What do you think you-"

Dino cut in, "I can't contine if I have clothes on, and frankly," He licked his lips, passing his fingers along side the tip of the cloud's erection. "I don't think you want me to stop, Kyouya."

Out of the blue he got out his whip and tied Hibari's wrists to the bed post. When he had become some weak? He didn't know becuase Kyouya Hibari wasn't weak. Though even if he told himself that, the idea was interrupted and tears brimmed from his eyes as something big was thrusted inside his virgin entrance.

"Ah...!"

What-,... Oh shit. Namimori's prefect looked around the room, fully awake. Sweat covered him in a thin layer andhis breathing was still agitated but at last he was awake. _'That was...' _The black haired looked besides him just to find the sleeping figure of the one that had _dominated_ him. "I would to the world a favout by killing you," He hissed before raising the bed covers.

Fuck, just...great.

With that said, he got up and walked to the bathroom, mentalizing a warm bath without Broncos interrupting him. _'I will kick him out after I take a bath.' _For now, he tried to forget that...repulsive dream.

* * *

"Kyouya." Dino groaned the next day. "What were you thinking when you threw me off the bed?"

Hibari glared. "What were you thinking sleeping next to me?" Why was he so different from last night? Last night Dino had been serious, still annoying, but serious! And now he was back to his usual herbivore side.

"I needed a bed to sleep." The other streched and yawned. "Well, now we're up we can contine the mission." An odd grin appeared on his face, "I'm sure you'll like it, Kyouya, don't worry."

_**Toc Toc**_

Cavallone and Vongola stood quiet. "Who is it?" Hibari asked at last.

"Room service." A voice replied back. "May I come in?"

In a second, Dino got dressed and hid in the closet, whip and ring out since this was probably an attack. He nodded to Kyouya.

The other nodded back, getting out the tonfas and Vongola ring. "Come."

The door opened at a fire of shot guns were the only thing that could be seen or heard. Hibari blocked them the best he could, knowing this was the attack he was waiting for. "Hn," A devil's smile appeared and he raced to the subordinates and managed to escape some bullets. He hissed in silent pain as one hit him in the shoulder missing the flesh just by millimeters. "I see you want to die."

As he attacked, Dino appeared and attacked the suited people with his whip, evading the bullets that came in his way. The blonde moved quickly to various sides of the room, before getting out his box and opening it. Scuderia came out and flew around the room, not giving the opponents a chance to attack. Hibari gave no chance to talk, as he ran into one of the guys and smashed his tonfa at his face. Well, since Scuderia was out he could might as well get Roll out.

Just as he was going to, he heard a shot. And saw Dino falling.

* * *

**You don't have to tell me I suck on battle scenes. ._.**

**-cries in the corner-**

**Erm, here is is, I hope you like, R&R~ I appreciate reviews, even if it just says 'lolgoodstory'. XD Did you like the lemon? Asdf **** it was lame. LOL**

**See you next chapter~**

**-Shirasu**


	7. Je Ne Regrette Rien

**You guys are the best! You have no idea how much your reviews motivated me! I ****swear I checked my email one day and I had all these reviews; I had a **_**stupid**_** smile all day. And yes, I'm evil for leaving the last chapter like that and because the lemon was a dream, but blah~ xD**

**This chapter includes lame attempt in violence, rainbow words from almost everyone and no smut; the smut comes until the next chapter-the final chapter. (;~;)**

**This story is yaoi and it's not done to make profit(damn it?). KHR isn't mine j^j -sobs- The song isn't mine either. Sad truth, right? The only thing that's mine is my OC.**

**Je Ne Regrette Rien (c) Cinema Bizarre**

* * *

_We all have our secrets,_

_they'd better left unsaid_

_We all have our issues_

_we want to forget_

Time stopped when the gunshot fired. How? It all passed in slow motion, how Hibari turned around and saw Dino's body falling. It was too unreal...

Dino had been hurt, was the first thought that had come to Hibari's mind, but how bad had it been? It was no time to worry, they were still attacking him. This time, rage filled his body. Rage? Had it been because of the fight in general or because Dino had been shot?_ 'Crap, stop thinking!'_

The jet black haired activated his box weapon and turned Roll into Alaude's hand cuffs Vongola version and let out a sadistic smile. The attacks stopped for a second before continuing shooting. In an instant, Kyouya managed to turn around and check on Dino. He didn't know why, but he sighed in relief as he saw the blond trembling but getting up. _'Now, these will die,' _Finally getting his chance to mutilate someone, and now a weight relived from his shoulders, Hibari attacked and the two closest enemies fell to the floor.

"Cavallone," He called.

There was a cough, but it was still a response. "I'm...okay," Dino looked at himself and coughed almost as response to seeing his shoulder all covered in blood. It seemed the wound had hit straight his shoulder's ligament and now it was all pain. _'At least it wasn't my heart...' _He could only manage to see as Kyouya took the rest of the enemies in the room.

"Kyouya, it's okay." He managed to get up. "Don't kill them, just...leave them unconscious." He ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and placed it on top of his bullet wound so it stopped bleeding.

Kyouya looked at Dino after they had finished their first enemies. "Cavallone, don't be stupid, you cannot be okay with that wound."

Dino sighed and turned around to see Kyouya. "I've had worse wounds, Kyouya. As you can see I'm perfectly fine with this."

The black haired grimaced. He wanted to tell him 'no' but there was no time to argue over something that would probably end with Dino having his way. "Just don't get killed." He said at last.

The blond looked solemn and gave a smile that said not to worry. "Kyouya, I don't need to be watched over. What we need right now is to _get rid_ Alvarado and any of the Fainello Family who gets in our way. Vendice will see what happens to them. I need to phone Tsuna."

The cloud rolled his eyes. "Do you seriously think we should stay in this place? Cavallone, if we stay then more herbivores will come."

"They'd come and try to kill us anyway." Dino waited till his phone was answered before speaking quickly, "Hey, Aura, we're under attack, phone Tsuna and the other families, bye." He hung up.

Somewhere inside himself, Hibari wanted to ask Dino why he'd phoned _that_ girl, but he knew that the priorities right now were killing the herbivores. Dino got on Scuderia while Hibari looked down at his tonfas.

The door exploded open and Dino and Hibari came out running, aiming at everything that moved around them. They ignored the fact that there were bullets crashing around them and maybe hitting them, but there was no pain. They watched with no emotion when the subordinates fall in the floor, probably unconscious or dead, effect of the Vongola tonfas and whip.

Dino stopped after the last one was taken down. The pain had come back and it was stronger this time. His vision didn't become blurry but his strength left his body and if it weren't from his box weapon he would've fallen down. _'No, I cannot let this beat me,' _with his remaining force he sat properly and continued, catching with Hibari in few seconds.

"Why did you stop?" Hibari asked and knocked out another subordinate in their way.

"...No reason," Dino preferred not to worry Hibari, and right now, with his wound bleeding, he would worry him. "C'mon, let's just get to Alvarado," He lashed his whip and smashed two other men who were just going to attack.

"You have strong reflexes." Kyouya said loud enough to be heard and Dino was sure he was asking if he was okay, but wasn't going to ask it so clearly.

"Why yes, all my training have shown me that it doesn't matter what happens, you can still beat someone."

The two continued to run to Alvarado's office. When they arrived there, it was empty.

"Damn it, I knew it." Dino hissed, turning around to leave. "Either he's hiding or he left."

"A herbivore like him needs to be hiding." The skylark looked around the empty office, there was no way he could be here, but something was off. It reminded him of his office back at Namimori except this one had to windows. "...!" It hit him. "Cavallone, we must leave!"

Dino nodded, not knowing why, but placing blind faith in his lover.

Just as they left the office there was a gas filling the room. The blonde closed the office door, his instincts telling him that the gas came from there. "Quick, we must leave." Dino grabbed Hibari by the hand and pulled him onto his horse. The gas was making it hard to breathe, even if they were getting away the gas still lingered in the air. "Damn it, it's poisonous."

Hibari rolled his eyes. "Of course, he's trying to kill us."

Cavallone and Vongola continued to look for Alvarado, knowing that if they killed him the whole family would be over.

Dino gave quick glances to his shoulder, cursing that it was starting to bleed again. _'Not now!' _This moment would be a perfect one to bring Sun Flames to cure the wound. Loosing that much blood wasn't good, but he couldn't allow himself to die.

There was a small ripping sound and Hibari handed a piece of white cloth to Dino, looking sideways. "Here," He said and changed the blood covered one for the new one. "Just continue trying to find Alvarado."

The Decimo blinked in surprise at Hibari's sudden act of kindness, this was strange even for him! "Thank...you." He nodded and made a signal for Scuderia to go faster.

BANG!

Just in time did Dino stop and he was a bullet pass millimeters in front of him.

"Wha-" He turned around and found a smiling Alvarado. "You!"

The man just smiled. "Hello." He said in a sadistic tone, signaling his gun. "I see you managed to escape my office."

Hibari glared back at their enemy and got down the horse, ready to knock out the man at the first hit. "You herbivore." His tonfas rose dangerously. Even if he knew that this man was dangerous, nothing stopped the mix of feelings he had. "I'm pretty sure you're ready to die."

He smiled and getting out a gun, he shot. Dino and he missed it jumping by away in time. The blonde lost no time and attacked with his whip. Alvarado evaded it and attacked again, missing again, but because Hibari was hitting him with a tonfa.

It seemed as if they were winning the fight, soon it would be all over. "Wrong." Mouthed Alvarado before forming a smirk. "Even if it costs my life, I will defeat Vongola!" Out of the blue he got a small gun and pointed at the wall. "When I shoot this, the coalition will make the place collide and poison will come out of the walls...it will get us killed." His finger traced the trigger. "That way I will kill Cavallone and the, so called Alliance, will be ruined."

Dino clenched his whip, thinking that maybe he could grab the gun and evade the collision. "You cannot mean it, Alvarado!"

He smiled. "See me."

There was a huge explosion behind Alvarado. Dino and Hibari covered themselves in confusion of what was happening. Two bodies had busted inside the room, taking Alvarado down. "It's over," A familiar voice called, holding Alvarado down, holding a knife near his neck. The other figure lashing out two daggers, also pointing them against the Fainello head.

Dino looked at the figures. "Aura!" He called, a weight fleeing his shoulders.

The girl looked up, not before pressing the knife closer. "Hey, sorry we're late. Sawada-san is taking care of the rest." She signaled the other man to take her place.

"Tch, you think this is over?" Alvarado cried, struggling to get free. This wasn't over.

"Vendice are on their way, I wouldn't be surprised if they just appeared right now."

Dino smirked with an odd triumphant smile. "Good to see you did come, but we shouldn't celebrate just yet." He turned to look at Hibari. "Kyouya?"

Oh no, he wasn't going to let this battle be just over like that, he had barely done something to that bastard. He had to pay. "Out of my way," He snarled, walking closer to the Fainello boss. "You need to pay; herbivore and you are not getting away like that." His tonfas touched the chin before smashing it down, breaking it.

"Hey!" The unknown male cried, looking at the cloud and then at Alvarado. Of course, he wasn't going to stop Hibari but why had he done it?

"Kyouya!" The blond tried to rush but the wound called him first. "Ugh! Kyouya what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Cavallone." Anger ran around his whole body, this scum had to suffer for everything. He raised the handcuffs.

"And since when do you c-care about...him?" The Mafioso on the floor said suddenly, obviously in pain.

Hibari didn't even bother answering and tonfa'd his across the face and making sure he placed handcuffs around his hands, he turned to look at Dino. "Where the fuck is Vendice?"

* * *

The room was silent as the only sound heard was the one of the clock on the wall. Hibari sat on a bench near an door and looked down. When all the commotion had been over Dino had collapsed because of blood loss and had been taken to a small hospital.

The doors of the waiting room opened and Tsuna ran inside, followed by the rest of his guardians.

"Hibari-san!" He cried rushing to his side. "How's Dino-san?"

Kyouya didn't answer. He just looked at Tsuna with a cold glare. "Hn,"

The brunette bit his lip. He sighed; if Dino were in danger Hibari would be stressed, right? "Do you know anything new?"

"No." The skylark said at last.

The door to the room where Dino, opened.

"Hibari...Kyoya...?" He asked and looked at the present. Hibari got up and walked to the doctor.

"Why did he call Hibari?" Ryohei asked confused. "Shouldn't he have called Sawada?"

"Maybe it was because Hibari-san was with him." Yamamoto guessed, looking at Hibari as the doctor talked.

"I understand."

The doctor nodded. "As I said, the bullet didn't hit any important nerve but he's gonna have a scar. He fainted due to blood loss, the rest's okay." He explained. "Want to see him?"

The black haired walked inside the room without answering and locked the door behind him. There was no way he was going to allow Sawada and the rest of the herbivores to come in.

There he was, sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. Dino wore the usual robe but you could see the bandages that covered his wound. For the rest, he seemed okay. A machine counted his heart beats, and it signaled that he was stable. "Cavallone,"

No response.

Namimori's prefect tch'ed and got closer to the bed. In a way he wanted Dino to wake up right now but if he was resting he should rest, Hibari wasn't as cold-hearted as to wake him. "Di...no..."

The rest of his time there was silent, until Dino finally woke up.

"Kyou...ya?" He breathed out, adjusting to the light. "Wha-...where are we?" He tried to move up but the pain shot his arm.

"Don't move, you just got out of surgery, Cavallone." Was the first thing Kyouya said. "We're in a hospital." Hibari, who had been sitting on a chair until Dino woke up, slid silently until he was at the bed side.

"Oh right...blood loss, huh?" Dino let out a smile. "How are you?"

Hibari shrugged. "I don't get hurt like you herbivores, I'm okay." Was his firm response.

The blonde continued to smile. "I'm glad you're okay, Kyouya. Are the rest okay too...?"

"Yes." Was the immediate response.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Okay." Dino took Hibari's hand. "I just have a doubt...why did Alvarado say that you didn't care?"

Kyouya stayed in silence. "No reason." He shrugged, maintaining clam. "I'm sure he was just saying things since he knew he was defeated." His eyes fixed on Dino's, slowly getting captured by the look they showed. "Rest or you'll get killed." Doubting if he was losing his brain, Hibari kneeled forward and placed a chaste kiss on Dino's cheek.

Yes, he had lost his brain.

* * *

**Crap, I'm back at school. Oh well, considring this whole chapter was action-involving I guess we can all say it sucks. : D No, I don't think low of myself, it's just that I SUCK in action scenes.**

**Eniweis(lulz), if you want lemony-smut in next chapter, then review~! I really appreciated all of your reviews! =D Cookies will he handed out, if I get flames, cookies will be made with those flames!**

**-Shirasu**


	8. The Interview

**Have I told you guys that I hate the fact that my school always piles me with homework? Well, I do.**

**It's the final chapter guys. It's almost a year, but believe me I would have updated if it hadn't been for the 'yaoi incident'. I love all of you who review; thank you, this was my first KHR (published) story, and it means alot getting more than 20 reviews. Lemme just give you lovely porn; after all, it makes the world go round~**

**KHR isn't mine. Yet. -wink-**

**Neither is the song; thank AFI for writing such awesome songs!**

**Song: The Interview**

**Warnings: LEMON PIE WITH CHERRIES.**

* * *

_For a change, I'll refrain,  
From hiding all of me from you.  
(here's my lullaby.)  
Pray for rain, lose your name.  
And watch all your dreams fall through.  
(hush now, don't you cry)_

The silence filled the room and consumed all sound. The two present looked at each other, their need for communication filled with their eyes.

"I lied." Hibari spoke suddenly. Dino looked at him with a calm expression and waited silently. "I tried to...break a past that involved us, but I think I did the opposite."

In a solemn voice, Dino asked. "What do you mean?" The mafioso didn't have to worry, he'd suspected something, but seeing Kyouya in such a state where he seemed week was odd. What was he talking about?

A loud chuckle escaped the prefect's lips. "It doesn't matter now." He got up from the hospital bed. "It's useless to think of such things."

"Then what are you saying?" It took about a second for Dino's mind to start suspecting something and then he let a laugh. "Kyouya, I don't care about what went through your mind before, just tell me something...do you like me right now?"

Hibari tensed, and turned to glare at Dino, a blush adorning his cheeks. "...Mind you?" He asked. _'What's__he__asking__now...?__It__needs__to__be__the__insulin's__effect.'_ The black haired looked down but didn't reply.

"Kyouya," Dino said in a teasing manner. "Tell me. Even after all this you can't tell me a yes or no?"

Hibari remained on his spot and groaned in silence, cursing the entire situation he'd gotten himself into. "I'll turn into a herbivore." Was the only explanation given

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Kyouya, liking someone doesn't make you weak, it gives a new reason to fight, I already told you." Patting his bed softly as offering, Dino continued saying. "You never show feelings, so at least tell me if you like me now." He said without hesitation. Truth be told, he was shaking inside, but it didn't matter.

"If I never show feelings, as you say, then why would I do now?" His best defense was rejecting what was happening, even if he didn't want you. Dino continued giving him that look, that serious look that said he had no way around...those eyes that were like an endless well...captivating.

"Kyouya," Dino looked up and attempted to get up-he wasn't that wounded. "Come here." Obeying quietly, Hibari was taken by surprise when Dino pulled him to hiss lap and kissed his lips. The kiss last a few seconds, it was just their lips brushing, no hint of tongue intended. When they parted, Dino was still holding Hibari in place. "I understand what you feel, but saying it would be even better."

They started as simple kisses, but soon turned into longing ones, filled with pleasure and need for more. The black-haired had somehow ended starling his new lover while Dino circled his arms around Kyouya's waist. Dino nip and sucked on the smaller's lips, trying to gain entrance to the cavity, while Hibari kissed and bit back, with not wanting to be the submissive one just yet. Dino's hands trailed over the sensitive chest and took every second to memorize every inch of skin. Making sure Hibari was distracted by their kisses, the blonde pinched the left nipple and squeezed it slightly, getting small a gasp in response.

Happy with the effect, Dino was about to lower and suck on the other nipple when Hibari stopped him. "What did you do?" He asked, eyes glaring with a small blush adorning his cheeks. He didn't want a response, he almost knew what Cavallone was going to reply so instead he leaned into the Italian's neck and sucked on the flesh, leaving a visible bruise. Dino grunted in response; he hadn't seen this coming! "There, I marked my pray." He smirked.

"Oh, you think _I'm_ your pray?" Dino chuckled and remembered the Japanese that his hands were around his waist by pulling him closer to him. "I think it's the other way around, Kyouya." Smiling, he too dove into the sensitive flesh and nipped and sucked, noticing how his lover tried to hide the fact that his breath had hitched-up.

Although he wanted their first time to be special, both knew their bodies would easily react to each other and it wasn't something that could be stopped. After pinning him down to the bed, Dino toss Hibari's shirt, and played with the hem of his pants. "See, you're my _pray,_ Kyouya." Pulling them down slowly, the Don couldn't help but let his eye widen when he saw Hibari's member poking the cloth of his underwear. "And here I thought I was the eager one." Without much protest, Dino removed the underwear.

"Shut up." Kyouya breathed, giving a glare of hate mixed with lust. "It's your fault I-ahh!" He gasped loudly as Dino poked him on the tip. "Don't..." He breathed out and tried to hold in a moan as Dino's hand slowly started moving down to play with his testicles. Hibari bit down a moan...he wasn't used to this kind of things. Such affection...he'd never felt the need to show it and yet here he was, wriggling under Dino's touch. "Ngh...s-stop...!"

He shut his eyes, biting his lip and involuntarily embracing Dino. "Damn it..." The way those hands felt, tracing the vein in a slow motion and giving it a firm squeeze before changing to play with the tip was to much to hold. "Ah,"

Dino's fingers started to trace down the spine with the intentions of sending pleasurable feelings to his lover. The finger stopped at the entrance of Hibari's body and taking advantage of the fact he was too distracted with the attention that was being given to his member at the moment, Dino slowly inserted a finger inside him, closing his eyes at the tightness of the hole. Feeling that Kyouya was more likely to cut him off with swears, Dino decided to silence him with a kiss while his finger continued thrusting in and out of the smaller body.

Still in pleasure, Hibari bit the blonde's lower lip, managing to get out a moan from the Don as he drew blood. His attempt to get more control were broken as Dino inserted a second finger without warning and they started stretching the virgin hole. "Aaahh-!" His breath hitched up, it was uncomfortable and odd having something invade him...there, but a great sensation of pleasure soon ruled over him.

"I hope you realize there's no turning back, Kyouya." Dino said in a husky tone, nipping the prefect's ear and giving occasional squeezes to his member.

"Was...there?" Hibari smirked, leaning forward to get more warmth. "I'm not the one to back, herbiv-nnggh!" Those fingers had brushed against something that had made Hibari moan louder.

_'Found__it,'_ Stroking that place again, Dino found Kyouya's moans being more addictive than before. It was so rare to cloud actually show an emotion, less to moan in lust. Dino thrusted his fingers inside, stroking the prostate again and cutting off any protests by a kiss.

Hibari responded to the kiss, giving hints of wanting to insert his tongue. Although his body was in pleasure and his senses were clouded, that was no reason to be defeated in this. He would not show a weak side. The access was granted and the tongues started to battle again, dancing in the cavern in search to over-power the other. "Mmm...ah..." Both licked their lips when they parted, somehow disappointed there hadn't been a winner.

"Seems you turn bolder in these situations, Kyouya," Cavallone chuckled before removing the fingers and examining them. "They're so slick...you must really want it." It had been spurring of the moment when Dino had said it but seeing the skylark blush like that was worth it.

Quickly, Dino unzipped his own throbbing erection, hissing at the contact it had made with the cold air. "Are you ready?" He asked, raising Kyouya to position his entrance with his manhood. "I want you to enjoy," He kissed slowly, "so tell me if it is." Placing butterfly kisses all over the neck and collarbone as if to distract him, Dino pushed the boy down.

Kyouya's eyes shot open as he felt his insides being torn apart when he was pushed down. It felt odd, with pain, and pleasure but he wouldn't allow himself to show weakness of any type, even if he had to bear with it in silence.

"Relax, breath slowly." Dino ordered and Kyouya tried to do it, b it was too odd for him to do so. He exhaled and inhaled, telling his body to calm down, that he wanted this. "I'm...okay."

He had just said that when Dino thrusted into him, which earned a gasp of surprise. "Aahh...aah," He closed his eyes with every thrust, and was taken aback when Dino pushed his own weight and it was his back that hit the mattress. The blonde rammed once more, parting Hibari's legs to get better access into the sweet spot. "Ah...stop- I'm!" Kyouya tried to articulate but moans were winning him. Dino kept abusing that spot, thrusting continuously in hopes they'd soon ride their orgasms soon.

"Kyouya," Dino panted, closing his eyes in pure bliss, just loving everything that was happening right now. Not in a million years had he expected to get to this point with Kyouya. "Ti...amo." He said and repeated over and over again; synchronizing his thrusts with the touches he gave to the boy's throbbing member.

They were closed, they were so close... With a final thrust, Hibari forgot about everything and moaned Dino's name before cuming in his lover's hand. Dino thrusted once more, and being triggered by Hibari's own orgasm, he hit his own, releasing his seed inside the boy.

Both bodies panted heavily, covered in sweat as they experienced the aftermath of their orgasms.

Dino moved a side a lock of black hair and smiled at Kyouya, "I love you," He kissed the lips softly.

Hibari looked aside, blushing in beet red. "Hn," He agreed, not brining himself to say those words back. "Me...too..."

Dino chuckled, removing himself from Hibari and hugging him. "We should rest..." Looking around, he remembered they still were in the hospital. "Probably we'll have alot to explain tomorrow."

"Herbivore." Hibari rolled his eyes but made no other protest as he was hugged. "I wouldn't change this," And he went to sleep.

Dino looked puzzled by the sudden statement, not quite understanding where it had came from but shoved it aside and placed a sheet over them before sleeping with his lover.

Whatever had been meant to happen couldn't have been better than this.

* * *

**;A; I swear, can I like, love you all? Thank you so much for reviewing this story, it was so adfjggkgjsnf. So... Yeah...I don't want to get all mushy...but...cx Please review! I already have a OneShot coming in the way, A**

**Love you all. Seriously.**

**-Shirasu**


End file.
